Was It A Dream?
by ZabuZabuKuso
Summary: Um... First story, hope ya like it! :D!


Info: Village Traveler Name: Kasorikku Mushinronsha Age: 16 Religion: ?

START!

"Rikku~! Wait up!" Hana called over me. I was walking peacefully before she started yelling. It's a sin to yell in my religion. To let everything go and stay sinless through this mission was my goal. Every mission I go and disobey Cathoatheilic. Too many rules.  
"Yes, Hana?" I whispered. My special jutsu (Thank Catho---you know the rest) is that I can whisper, but I can make my whisper echo so far, that I can whisper to someone a country away, and have only them hear. It was a gift.  
She started panting as she slowed down. "I wanna go with you"  
I stared at her. "No." There I went. I just caused a sin.  
"Ok..." She walked back to the small--I wouldn't even call it a-- village. Only seven people lived there, not including me and Hana. Total, that would be nine. I continued to walk, the silence almost over bearing me.  
"Oi, Kakuzu! My feet huuuurt!" Some man whined. I gasped mentally and dove up into a tree before he seen me. An Akatsuki member; typical. Just what my mission was about. Let's see... But shouldn't there be two?  
Something choked me. I squeaked and the whatever it was pulled me out of the tree.  
"What's this?" A masked man asked.(Lol, it rhymes~ :D)  
"Looks like a spy. I'll just kill it and we can go back to our mission!" I looked over to see the one who was complaining. He had silver slicked back hair with pinkish/red eyes. It was hard to see from the choking.  
The masked one sighed. "No, Hidan. She looks familiar, like an expensive bounty." *Hidan? Is that his name?* I thought as I hung there. There was no reason to fidget, I would just get killed anyways.  
"Uh? She's not trying to get away. Maybe this is a scheme! Maybe they put a tracking device on her and they'll capture us and- wait... Yay, lets keep her! The more she's worth, the more people that get killed!" The silver haired one asked. The other one sighed again.  
"Then your long assed ritual after that." My eyes widened. *What was that he said earlier? Kakuzu. He was talking to himself... And his necklace...* I glanced at the vines that are the closest to me. *Eww, the vines are touching my neck! But... It doesn't feel like it... And the vines are coming from Hidan's arm... Where's his hand? His hand couldn't be choking me, it is rock hard.* I thought again. I was staring off into space, thinking about what the Konohagakure Hokage told me about these two. And honestly, I wasn't listening.  
"Hey bitch, you awake?" Kakuzu snapped his fingers infront of my eyes. He was inches away from me, and I started blushing. Guessing, I was looking like I have sunburn. Usually, I do when men come close to me.  
I nodded. "Yes, why?" I whispered. I felt my neck, and the rock hard hand wasn't there anymore. My hand started hurting, and I looked down to see that I was tied up to a tree.  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
"I shouldn't have to tell you," I whispered in a response.  
He growled. "God damnit! You're going to fucking tell me, and you're going to fucking tell me NOW!" He yelled, latching onto my neck with his hands.  
"Hidan, knock it off. You're scaring her." Hidan came walking up with berries in his hands. I stared at how they were stitched up.  
"My name is Kasorikku Mushinronsha. And you must be Hidan."I turned to the masked one. Whispering was getting on my nerves. Of course, I've been whispering since I was four years old, but with a emotionless and hot-headed pair of S-ranked criminals, you kind of want to yell after a while. "And Kakuzu," I said after a pause. I turned to the silck haired one.  
It took a while, but Kakuzu bursted into a fit of laughter.  
"Hell no! I'M Hidan, and he's Kakuzu!" He said between laughs. "Ahh, that just made my day." I blushed again.  
"I-I-I'm s-sorry," I stuttered in whispers.  
They stared at me.  
"What's with the whispers? Speak up, Rikku-chan!" I sighed, kicking out my ankle. Eventually, my long blue sweat pants flew up after multiple tries and Hidan peered down at my leg. But his gaze was on my tattoo instead of my ankle bracelet.  
"Shit..." I whispered. There goes another sin. "T-that's nothing"  
"Oohoo, look at this Kakuzu, she has a little tattoo~." He grabbed my ankle before I could pull it down and Kakuzu stared at it.  
"She's Cathoatheilic"  
"Huh? What is that?" Hidan asked.  
There was a long pause. "It means her religion goes against yelling"  
I nodded, closing my eyes.  
"But if she can't yell, then why can't she talk in a normal way. It's inbetween yelling and whispering"  
"Thanks for acting like I'm not here," I whispered. Another sin. Stupid no sarcasm.  
Hidan smirked. "You're welcome"  
"But Hidan, don't piss her off too much. She has two sides to her religion"  
"Eh"  
"One side goes against yelling and cussing and others, but the other side goes against whispering and not cussing in your every sentence. It's a bizarre religion." Kakuzu explained. Hidan stayed quiet after that.  
"You forgot a part," I said in a low voice. They looked at me. "It's a religion that only bipolars can obtain. If you're not bipolar and you convert to my religion, then you don't have to follow the rules"  
Hidan stared at me. "You don't seem bipolar"  
"I'm not." I smiled. "It's Hana's religion... I'm Atheist"  
"Fucktard! Then why do you whisper and shit like that?! You don't NEED to follow it"  
"Well maybe I'm more religious then you, fucking JASHIN BELIEVER." I yelled.  
"HEY, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE INSULT JASHIN-SAMA"  
"HE'S NOT REAL, HE'S A FAKE"  
"YOU BITCH, YOURS IS THE ONE WHO'S FAKE. IT AND IT'S SHITTIEST LONG AND HARD TO PRONOUNCE NAME"  
"MINE?! IT'S HANA'S RELIGION! PLUS, IT'S WAY BETTER THAN IMMORTALITY. THERE'S NO FUCKING GOOD THING ABOUT BEING ABLE TO LIVE 'LL JUST FALL IN LOVE AND WATCH THEM FALL APART AND THE NEXT THING YOU KNOW, THEY FUCKING DIE. THERE'S NO FUCKING POSSIBLE WAY YOU COULD ENJOY LIVING FOREVER"  
It fell silent. I glared at Hidan. He slapped me. Hard. My face lunged to the left as far as it could turn, and recoiled as I felt a snap in my neck.  
"FUCK, YOU FUCKING BROKE MY GOD DAMN NECK," I screamed. Kakuzu latched his hands out, one on my neck and the other on Hidan's. I screamed enough that a whole flock of birds in a tree flew away.  
"Kakuzu, do we really have to carry this annoying bitch around?" Hidan whined. It had passed ten minutes and we were finally on the move. Well... They were walking and Hidan was holding me bridal style, since I couldn't walk with the ropes tied around my hands and my feet.  
"Sorry if I'm being a burden..." I whispered. "And I'm very sorry about my behavior back there." No one answered.  
"Rikku-chan! You found yourself a boyfriend?! HOW CUTE!" Hana yelled, jumping down infront of me. I blushed and shook my head.  
"If you don't mind... I'M TIED UP AND BEING KIDNAPPED AND YOU JUST STAND THERE, ALL FUCKING STARRY EYES"  
"Kakuzu-san, can I kill the brat?" Hidan growled.  
"If you're referring to Kasorikku, then no." Hidan let out a big 'Hmph.  
"Ooooh, cool stitches! What's yer name, sir? Is that pink in your eyes, or red? OH MY ATHEIST, CHRISTMAS COLORS! Can I see your hair? What do you have under the mask? Where are you taking Rikku-chan? CANNICOME?! PLEASE?! Do you cut yourself? Because it looks like you cut yourself, you know with all the sitches and stuff. So, do you like being a ninja? Ninja stuff must be fun! What's with your clothes? Are you really ignoring me, or are you about the scream"  
Kakuzu growled and choked Hana. I screamed again, louder than before, shaking the whole forest. My best friend was now lieing on the ground, blood coming out of her mouth and her neck now deformed.  
"HOW CAN SO MUCH FUCKING NOISE COME OUT OF A PUNY GIRL LIKE YOU?!" Hidan hollered.  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM IN MY FUCKING EAR"  
"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO CARRY YOU ALL THE WAY TO THE NEXT VILLAGE"  
"...Where are we headed, anyways?" I asked Kakuzu.  
"The Hidden Waterfall Village." I gasped.  
"That's my... That's where my"  
"Eh? Speak up, bitch. If you want to say something, then just say it"  
"My... Necklace"  
Everyone fell silent.  
Hana popped up next to Kakuzu again. "You never answered my questions, you know. So about the stitches, why do you have them? Did you try to explode yourself in an attempt of suicide and fail miserably? Or was it a flying accident? Sky diving, eh? What was it? Tell me (REPEAT THAT 1,000,000,000 TIMES 'CAUSE I'M NOT TYPING IT"  
"I thought you were dead," Kakuzu grumbled. He strangled her again and I screamed again, a lot louder than before.  
"DAMN IT, BITCH, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hidan bursted out. They turned to see Hana, still lying on the ground and dead with her mouth open. Bugs and snakes and alligators and shit like that crawled out of her mouth...alive. I cringed as another of herself appeared behind me. I growled at her.  
Kakuzu stared at me with his 'Mr. Seriously Needs More Money Highlight The Word SERIOUS' look.  
"She's insane!" I cried out. "What about the reptiles and shit that came out of her mouth"  
Hidan sighed. "Kakuzu! What's going on~?" He whined.  
I looked up at Hidan. "She's not going to leave until Kakuzu lets her come along"  
"Why not me?! I'm just as leader of this group as HE is"  
"Riiiight," I responded, looking to Hana. Kakuzu growled.  
"I'm not allowing her to come. She's a little annoying tart"  
"Awww, come on, Kazy-chan! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?(Also, repeat please 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000"  
Kakuzu gave in and let her come along, but she was tied up too. The two s-ranked criminals had a fight over who was going to carry her, but with her ADHD, she hopped the whole time, and got there in half the time we were taking. Well...them. I was shifting uncomfortably in Hidan's arms.  
"What are you doing?" Hidan asked finally. I glared at him.  
"You're uncomfortable"  
"Stop whining, bitch," he said, looking down at me. I stiffled a laugh.  
"Me? Whining? Try switching bodies for a day and feeling how it is to suffer when you're around"  
Hana hopped back, smiling and laughing like always... Annoying.  
"Come on, you guys~! You take foreeeeeeeevvvvvverrrrrrr!" And by then, she was back to the village. I tried to remember why we were best friends... She was hyper, I was calm. She talked a lot and improvised people's day, I sat there glaring at people and tried to argue as much as I could. We were completely the opposite, yet we love each other as a sister. It's a weird thing, this world is.  
"Bitch, I'm trying to talk to you!" Hidan yelled, whapping me on the head.  
"Hey! I have a name, you know!" I said, biting his hand that was hovering right in front of my mouth. He threw me to the ground and started complaining to Kakuzu.  
"THE FUCKING CUNT BIT MY HAND"  
"Hidan, I'm sorry," I said, using one of my humor jutsus to put a halo floating a few inches off of my head. He stepped back, obviously creeped out. The right time. Just as soon as stitchy there continues to walk. This was the time. The time to break free, run to the nearest village, grab my necklace, stalk up on hero water, get Hana and disappear. But to where? I had no other place to go. Damn it, stop spacing! Kakuzu's already 15 feet ahead!  
The halo on my head turned into a straight line and cut the ropes tied on my hands and feet.  
"Kakuzu!" Hidan was too late. I leaped up and started running. Once Kakuzu extended his arms to choke me, I fell down into a hole Hana had made on my request and heard Hidan being clutched onto with the steel hands. Mission: Escape Akatsuki, sucessful. I ran down the underground corridors and jumped up at the dead end. Good Hana, she sent me all the way to the cabin. I opened up the doors and shoved the jug in my pocket. Yeah, sure, they all thought it was all gone, but only Hana and I know where the last fifteen jugs are. I ran to my abandonded house, kicking down the door and taking the traditional box that was facing the door, covered with dust.  
"Rikku! Hurry up, lets go!" Hana's voice rung in my ears. She was serious this time. It wasn't her. Who are they trying to fool?  
I gasped. "Hana, I have to go alone! I don't want them to capture you! I'll meet you at the gate of the Hidden Rock Village, ok"  
The person imitating my friend nodded. "But why, Rikku-chan"  
"I have to get a very valuable possession from my uncle there," I replied, hurriedly. Her ears moved up. So it was Kakuzu, that money grubbing bastard who thinks I am so idiotic.  
"Okay! See you there, Rikku!" And he ran off. I headed off towards the Rock Village, then ditched them (If they were following me) and ran south. The Hidden Sand Village was not too far, I could pay my old friend Temari a visit. Hana was much like her. I mean... They look a lot alike, but they are too competetive to each other. The same sandy blonde hair...but Temari keeps her hair up in four pig tails and Hana keeps her long hair up in two pony tails, sticking out of the sides of her head. Hana's eyes are a pure blue, and Temari's are I knew it, I was knocking on the her door.  
"Rikku-chan?" She was asking, confused. I looked up at her.  
"Hi, Temari-chan!" I smiled. She smirked and got ahold of my neck and I stared at her.  
Hidan's laugh rumbled inside of Temari's house, right behind Temari. Or... Kakuzu. Ugh, why didn't I sense them?! "Bitch! You underestimated us"  
Kakuzu grumbled, doing a couple of handsigns and returning to regular. "Says the one who kept complaining about not going to the Rock Village"  
"SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN HOLE, KAKUZU"  
I sighed. "Hana come with you guys"  
"Right here!" Hana immediatly responded, popping out of Kakuzu's cloak. I cringed.  
"Ew..." Hidan and I said at the same time. Kakuzu kicked Hana and she flew away, her distant 'WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE's fading until we couldn't see her anymore. But, unfortunately, we could still hear her.  
"And you know this girl... Why?" Hidan asked me. I shrugged.  
"Iunno..." (FTW!: Iunno = I dunno = i dun no = I don't know = IDK)  
Hana came back a few seconds later, bragging about how fun it was to fly. We were walking when a small boy with spiky brown hair and big blues eyes stopped in front of us. His big brown shirt looks like his father's shirt and I couldn't tell if he was wearing shorts underneath because the shirt draped over his legs to his knees.  
"Onee-san!" He called out, hugging me. He was so small, he was hugging my waist.  
"Aww," I patted his head. "What's the matter"  
He looked up at me, then I realized that he was crying.  
"Mommy and Daddy are sleeping and they won't wake up!" I looked over at Kakuzu, and he nodded.  
"Otouto-san, take me to your home," I ordered. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and latched on to my hand, running to his house. It wasn't even a house. It was a badly torn up shack that barely had a roof at all. We walked in through the entrance, because there was no door, and saw a very old couple lieing down on the moldy haystack that I would consider was a bed.  
"Hidan, flip them over"  
Surprisingly, he didn't argue. Once he turned the woman over so she was lieing on her stomach, we gasped as I felt the boy tremble. A kunai was stuck in her back.  
"Mommy!" He screamed. I stopped him from running over to her, because there were maggots feasting on her flesh. The boy clutched on to my sleeve and cried on my shirt, and I didn't seem to mind. Instead, I hugged him and kept telling him that it was okay. But it wasn't.  
"We'll take good care of you, Otouto-san. You can come with us." Hidan began to argue, but I glared at him and he sighed.

Hidan's Point of View

"We'll take good care of you, Otouto-san. You can come with us," she said. I opened my mouth to say something, but she vigorously turned her head and glared at me. Then, she whispered something in his ear. He stopped crying and giggled, looking up at me. I sneered at him. What did she tell him? Was it about me? I looked over at Kakuzu, who was lecturing Hana on not eating dead flesh. Pure disgusting.  
"What if his parents wake up, uh? Then they'll report us for theft." I turned to Rikku, who was still glaring at me.  
"Idiot! They aren't breathing and have kunais in their back's, about you think they're still alive?" She recoiled.

Kasorikku's Point of View/ Original.

'What if his parents wake up?' God, does he have a hamster in his brain? Seriously.  
The boy tugged on my sleeve. "I think he does, Onee-san!" My eyes widened.  
"How did you"  
"I dunno"  
Great. So now this boy can mind read? He nodded.  
"Hey squirt, what's your name?" Hana asked, tilting her head to the side.  
"N-nebo," he stuttered. I laughed at the way he looked up at her.  
Nebo... Such a beautiful name. But I remember it... How? It sounded greek... Nebo, Nebo... Nebo. The wise greek god Nebo who created writing.  
"I'm losing my patience, Kasorikku..." Kakuzu muttered angrily.  
"Wait!" The boy turned back to me. "I need to find Aneislis"  
"Who's Aneislis?" I asked.  
"M-my sister"  
He ran out the door and we followed, hearing him scream out some type of code. A girl jumped down of a roof top that was very sturdy. She looked about 13, long brown hair just like the boy and the same blue eyes. Except hers were a sky blue.  
"Nebo! What's the problem"  
"Ane! Come with us! Pwease?" He stared at her with his big eyes. She sighed, examining us, head to toe.  
"Eh, okay. And it's finally nice to see you again, Rikku-ane!" She smiled, closing her eyes and leaning her head slightly to the side, just like Nebo. Was she my little sister? Once I saw Nebo running toward us, I thought of my newborn sister. Of course, this was before I left the village to gain a stronger power and defeat the Akatsuki. All three of us, Nebo, Akii and I had the same features. Slightly dark brown hair, somewhat spiky, blue eyes, perfectly sized nose... I smiled when I thought of that.  
"Akii, why did you change your name anyways?" I asked. She smirked and turned around and started walking. I sprinted over to her and grabbed ahold of her shoulder. "I'm trying to talk to you, damn it"  
There was a long pause. "Rikku, we are nothing in the Mushinronsha family. You and Nebo changed your names as well. Akihiro and Justejinjo is your birth names. Don't yell at me when you did the same thing... Plus... Why do you think they committed suicide? Mom and dad, of course"  
"You have a good point, Akii. Bu I refuse to call you that fake shit you want us to call you"  
"Kakuzu~! I'm confused again~! What's going on~?" Hidan complained.  
"Hidan," I hollered. "We're leaving"  
Kakuzu, Hana and Nebo nodded. I let go of Akii's arm.  
"...You must not be religious anymore, Akihiro," Akii sighed, turning around and smirking at me. "Or wouldn't you be praying for forgiveness right now"  
"Why should I forgive a wanna-be jackass?" I spat. She grimaced.  
"Enough with the drama, you little tarts... We need to go." Kakuzu said.  
"Nebo, stay with Akii," I growled. The boy slung his arms around my waist in protest.  
"No"  
"Nebo, lets go..." Akii patted the boy on the head and started walking in the opposite direction that we were going. While she was walking, she turned back and gave me a death glare.  
"Let us do the same," Hana said seriously. I could tell that in her expression, she wanted to rip my little sister's head off.  
No one spoke on our way to the Akatsuki base and I had the feeling I was not going to leave there for a while.

OUT OF CHARACTER PARTY TIME!

I glared at the Uchiha. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT, WHAT THE HELL IS HE WEARING"  
He was wearing a pink dress that went down to his knees and blinked his eyelashes bashfully.  
"You like it? Mother made it for me specially!" I turned to see a fish guy explain to the weird guy that he killed his whole clan.  
"OH MY GOD IT'S A SHARK!" I flinched, stepping five feet back.  
"... Of course, she bites my fucking finger, but she cowers to Kisame?" Hidan stared at me. I stiffled a laugh.  
A girl bursted in, pushing me to circle of people and making me sit next to Hidan and some guy with an orange mask on. He was creepy.  
"Spin the bottle!" He clapped his hands and started jittering. Hyper, or what?  
"What?! HELL NO!" I screamed. He stopped, sulking in defeat. Wow, he's pathetic.  
"It's tradition! Whenever a new GIRL Akatsuki member comes, we play spin the bottle!" The girl with blond hair said.  
The creep wasn't defeated now... It was me. I looked around the circle. Next to the mask guy was a venus flytrap thing arguing with... Itself? Next to it was a guy with red hair. He looked... Unreal. Like a painting or something. After him, there was another GUY with multiple piercings and orange spiky hair. Wait... Hana wasn't in this circle, she was giggling and sitting at a table...Was there any other girls in this circle other than the blond?! Before I knew it, it was my turn. How do I play again?  
Obviously, the painting read my thoughts. Ugh.  
"You spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on." Surprisingly, his voice was calm, and his mouth moved like a puppet.  
I spun the bottle, instantly crying in my head that I would regret this. It didn't stop, so I picked the bottle up and flung it to the wall, hoping it would shatter... My hopes gone bad. It stopped... The nozzle pointing to the spiky haired guy.  
"What?! Geez, he has too many god damn piercings!" I stood up and took a couple of steps towards the cave opening. Someone stopped me by roughly grabbing my elbow. I looked back to see a pissed off punk guy literally shaking and steam coming out of his ears being held back by most of the guys. "You can't just diss our leader like that!" Hidan hollered in my ear. I turned fully and he was the one who stopped me from leaving. L-leader?! Shit!  
The leader came over and glared at me. I scratched my head, closing my eyes and giving him a cheesy smile.  
"Ehh... Sorry, Akatsuki Leader-sama..." He grunted.  
I flinched as he came closer, thinking he was going to slap me. I was wrong when I looked up and his lips crashed down onto mine. His strong fucking steel grasp got in the way of me trying to run and his piercings stung my skin from them being so god damn cold. I never liked dominating guys... Espescially this one... Why isn't he stopping?! Fuck, now I'm probably going to be forced to let him rape me... Ahahaha! Over my dead body! ... Ew.  
"Leader-sama?!" The blond yelled. Was he her girlfriend? I don't want one of the only girls to hate me because of this... Hidan looked away from us. I could just imagine how disgusted his face looks. Was the child jealous that my first kiss was with his boss?  
I woke up from my day dreaming again and saw that the leader was gone. How long have I been standing here? I looked over to see the blond girl getting up and kissing the mentally messed up Uchiha. Wolf whistles sounded from all over thr room. An arm slung over my shoulder.  
"You're so pretty when you glare at me," Hidan said. By the tone of his voice and the way he slurred his words, I could tell he was drunk. In fact... Everyone was swaying, slurring, tripping over beer bottles and drinking MORE beer.  
Hana giggled, making out with Hidan. He smirked when they were done.  
I cringed. "You're going to regret that tomorrow when you wake up and taste human flesh in your mouth"  
"Who... Me?" They both asked. I nodded. Confuse ran over their eyes and they looked at eachother, making out again.  
Oh god, make them stop! I sneered, turning my head to see the Leader coming over to me. Um, moving on... I got up and started walking towards Fish Sticks and Gay(Itachi) watching a soap opera and crying as the two girls express their feelings. This place is so fucking weird.  
I looked behind my shoulder and stopped, feeling a pressure on my elbow. Ugh, who now? The leader cleared his throat, probably trying to clear the slurring out of his voice.  
"So, Kasorikku, you're going to join the Akatsuki," he said. I was surprised... He wasn't drunk at all!  
"Who told you that"  
"Don't test my patience. You are going to join the Akatsuki"  
I growled. "Why should I"  
He growled back. "Yes, you are"  
"No." I triggered thunder. "I'm not joining your retarded organization!" A bolt of lightening sounded not too far from here.  
He grabbed my neck and slammed me against a wall. I put my hands up and clawed his fingers, only causing him to dig them deeper into my skin. Just any minute now, I'll kick him and run. But I've failed before... Big chance of dieing by him.  
"Listen," he said, cutting off my air when I looked away. "Look at me, damn it!" I choked, my mouth filling up with blood. Tears ran down my face uncontrollably.  
"Knock it off, jerk!" Hana slapped the Leader in the face. I kicked him and he let go of me, screaming at us two. We ran out of the base and into the thunder storm, dodging lightening the best we could. The trees we were skipping on were crashing from it.  
"Lets head to the Hotspring country!" Hana turned left and I followed her. After three days, we got there. (Shut up, I don't know where it is, sorry.) We snuck into the office with Hana's invisiblity jutsu and we looked at the files. One caught my eye.  
"Hidan?" I grabbed the file and ran to the abandonded shack we were hiding in. "Hana, come here... Look what it says... 'Fed up with his village's peaceful ways, Hidan found a calling in the Jashin religion. Finding solace in its violent tenants, he wiped out many in his village and consented to being experimented upon by Jashin's Kinjutsu, which granted him immortality in exchange for taking life. While still following its tenants, he left the cult behind and joined Akatsuki.'" (Profile thanks to... Some website that I forgot... Sorry)  
Hana gasped. "No way! That's just... cruel"  
I nodded. I felt something touch my shoulder and I vigorously turned to see an old lady.  
"Excuse me? Do you know where the Konoskiwa Hotspring is?" She opened her eyes, staring at the kunai in my hand.  
"No, I don't. Sorry." I looked at Hana. She nodded and we used our chakra to transport to the Water Country. We were at the Hidden Mist Village and I looked at the view. Cool.  
"Rikku! Let's go to the 'Kaguya Cave Cell'" She winked. I nodded and we split up, running in a half circle around the Mist village and heading to the Snowy Village. Maybe I could visit my old friend Haku!  
I got to where his house should be, but nothing was there. Just a big pile of snow. He must have moved.  
"Haku's deceased." I looked to my left, slightly jumping as to seeing a man with bandages as a mask. He had his headband going down diagonal from the left.  
"Deceased?" The man didn't look down at me, but just stared at the lump of snow in thought.  
"Deceased... Dead, died, gone, you should know what deceased is"  
"How?" I asked.  
He stayed silent, but then sighing.  
"He thought he was a tool to me... Haku died by saving my life," he said, sounding sad. Then I realized... This was Zabuza Momichi I was talking to. And my best friend when I was a kid died saving HIM. A worthless killer who stranded his village.  
"Saving you? You shouldn't have taken him away in the first place!" Zabuza glared at me. "You should be dead anyways! I thought Hatake killed you!" I was furious. Storming away, I went to my old house... Just to see if it's still alive.  
"Did you miss my point? HAKU DIED SAVING MY LIFE." I stifled a laugh, turning to see Zabuza's red face.  
"You know what? Leave her alone, Zabu-kuso. No one will listen to your ranting just because you're miserable. Rikku, I told you to meet me at the Kaguya Cave Cell..." Hana looked hurt and I scoffed.  
"Sorry if I thought you were just trying to throw off Kakuzu and Hidan, when they're standing right behind us"  
We sighed in unison.  
Hidan started laughing.  
Kakuzu nodded to Zabuza.  
Zabuza put his hand out for his money that Kakuzu owes him.  
Hana starts crying in her bipolarness.  
I sat down right where I was, refusing to see that surprisingly attractive gay leader.  
Nebo started screaming my name from a big distance.  
"Nebo?!" He ran up to me and hugged me. Akii was following, smiling like I don't even know her. This was the best moment of my life. Despite the Hidan and Kakuzu trying to kill Hana.  
"I hope you aren't mad, Rikku-ane-chan." Akii closed her eyes, smiling just like an angel. It was... pleasant. I gently pulled Nebo off of my lap and stood up, hugging my favorite sister.  
"Don't worry, Akii. I'm not even near ma--" Hidan flicked me on the head and started mumbling about how I have a crush on his leader. I let go of Akii and my face grew red.  
"Ahahah! She's blushing!" Hidan was really pissing me off.  
"I AM SO SICK OF YOUR CONSTANT YAKING NONSENSE THAT IS TRYING TO INSULT MY FUCKING ASS OFF, AND FAILING!" Everyone fell silent. Nebo, lucky boy, had his ears covered by Hana's jutsu. I smiled, kicking Hidan in the balls and walking away with Akii, Zabuza, Hana and Nebo following me. "Sorry Kakuzu, no kids"  
Hana looked at me, her expression reading: 'And you'd think I was bipolar...' I grinned.  
"Erm... Do you mind if I tagg along?" Zabuza asked. I stared at him.  
"No, I don't mind. And... I'm sorry I got angry at you, earlier..." He gave me a pat on the head which made me blush. A stranger giving you a sign of fatherness is kind of weird when you realize it.  
Akii looked at me. "Wait... He's Zabuza Momichi, isn't he"  
"Yep"  
She looked up at him, then at me, then him, me, him, me, him(DMNT just remember that its a looooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o-o-o--oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oooooooong look.)...

Thirty Minutes Later....

"Where should we go to rest for a while?" Akii asked. I thought of the hotel that familys stayed in. The one me, Temari, Gaara, that puppet guy that was related to the two, Temari's crush, Sir Lazy Ass, and some assistant that was watching over us crashed for a night.  
"The Four Dragons Casino/Family Hotel!" I blurted. "It can hold up to TEN people in a hotel room! And they won't even be crowded!"

That night, we got checked up... Giving Zabuza a new and awesome look and calling him Mr. it was an adult only hotel, so we dressing Akii and Nebo up and Nebo sat on her shoulders with a big cloak on to look like an old guy. But the only good hotel room left was a honeymoon sweet with one bed each... but we got two rooms that had doors connected, so we left the doors open.  
"What does it say it has?" Hana asked, looking at our room brochure.  
"'Only 11 rooms on the property, each with custom bed, large fireplace and huge bathtub. No phones and no television on the property.' So we have...twobeds...(I meant the no space thing...) A fireplace and one big bathtub"  
Nebo pouted. "I wanna sleep with Rikku-chan"  
"No Nebo," I responded quickly. "There are two beds and the guys need to sleep together and the girls need to sleep together. Otherwise, it would feel awkward..." I looked at Mr. Lockney, who shrugged and walked to the balcony. The starry night was hard not to stare at.  
"Buh... Buh... Pwease, Rikku-ane-chan!" I sighed.  
"Okay... I'll see if I can get an extra bed"  
Akii shook her head. "They'll just say 'THEN GET ANOTHER HOTEL TO SLEEP AT BECAUSE THIS IS A HONEYMOON HOTEL"  
"I'll just say that me and Mr. Lockney are fighting and I can't sleep in the same bed in fear of getting killed by him, and that my mother would sew this damned place if I did die"  
"Ahh... Smart move!"

And so I got a bed, but when they brought it up, I dressed in millions of sweaters and pants and complained that I would need two more beds. So we have five beds all together now.  
As I was taking off the big clothes, Nebo and Hana were jumping on the main bed from their hyperness.  
"Okay, I arranged a way of how people are sleeping," Akii turned to me. "Nebo and I will be in the other room's main bed, Hana gets a bed, and since the hotel manager took away the other two beds, Mr. Lockney and you will be sleeping in the same bed." I stared at her.  
"Not to be rude or anything, but can't I just sleep on the floor"  
"If you want to wake up with spiders in your mouth... Sure." She smirked. Hana took a big bounce and landed next to me.  
"Cool! I'll sleep on the ground! My pet Webby will get new friends!" Hana opened her mouth and a tarantula squirmed out... Alive.  
"Um... Okay! So I'll go tell the others." I said, marching off. Ugh, I hate spiders... "Nebo, you're sleeping with Akii, okay? Hey Mr. Lockney! Come here, please!" I smiled at him as he forgot to duck and hit his head on the balcony entrance.  
"Lockney! You're sleeping in the main bed!" Nebo said, patting Zabuza on the head. It was cute to watch because Nebo had to stand on his tip-toes, but only reached Zabuza's forehead and patted that.  
"Kakuzu! I found the rodents!" Hidan squealed, jumping up and down like a child. It was disgusting to watch, other than Nebo.  
I sighed. "Great. Now THEY'RE here..." Something over came me... I ran out the door and ran down the hall, passing out for no reason.

I woke up at my wooden lodge at Snowy Village and waited three months. After that, I gave up my search and lived life regularly. But the way I had left made me wonder... Was it a dream?


End file.
